Installers of telephone equipment customarily use a particular kind of wire for connecting between telephone equipment located on the user's premises, or station. The wire is called station wire, and customarily comprises four insulated conductors, covered by a plastic jacket. It is customarily dispensed from a generally square, flat box, containing a coil of about 500 feet (150 meters). One face of this box is provided with a large circular perforation. When the area bounded by the perforation is removed, the resulting large circular hole is used by the user to gain access to the interior of the box, unfasten wire ties retaining the coil, and lead the inner end of the coiled wire through the hole. Since the wire will not feed smoothly except if withdrawn along the axis of the coil of wire and the circular hole, the box is then propped against any available object, usually to an angle of approximately 45.degree.. Of course, the tension of the wire being withdrawn often causes the box to fall, necessitating repositioning the box for further use. In addition, particularly when the coil is almost depleted, a loop of wire being withdrawn half-hitches a loop of the coil, pulling undesired loops of wire through the hole.
The instant invention overcomes such deficiencies of the prior art.